


I Will Leave the Front Light On

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn isn't used to having his own bed so he continually finds himself wandering into Poe's. Poe, it turns out, doesn't mind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 39
Kudos: 499





	I Will Leave the Front Light On

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea that the FO didn't care if the stormtroopers had enough bunks, so Finn keeps waking up in the middle of the night and crawling into Poe's bunk so they can cuddle. Title from The Gaslight Anthem.

Their new base was pretty nice, Finn thought. It was built into the side of a mountain, giving all the rooms and halls a sort of cavernous quality to them, and traversing the base felt almost like going through a maze.

He wasn’t sure how long they would be here; they were never sure how long they would remain safe anywhere these days. But they were here for now, and Finn liked it.

He was sharing a small room with Poe, only big enough for their two bunks and a tiny table. This was where it got a little weird.

Stormtroopers never had enough bunks. The officers did, but the rest of them? The First Order didn’t particularly care. Finn was so used to sharing that he hardly knew how not to. It wasn’t like these Resistance bunks were big; in fact, they were barely big enough for one.

And yet somehow to Finn, his bunk felt strangely empty with only him in it.

He didn’t do it on purpose. He swore he didn’t. He didn’t think he could be held responsible for what his half-asleep body chose to do in the middle of the night.

Three days after they settled in, Finn rolled out of his tiny bunk in the night and wandered right into Poe’s.

Poe mumbled something, Finn’s sudden appearance only partially waking him. The bed was so small that Finn had to curl half around Poe and half on top of him, the two of them pressed tightly together to ward against falling off either side.

Finn contentedly fell back to sleep.

In the morning, it got a little awkward. Finn was overly warm and his arm was asleep; he quickly figured out that was because it was wedged underneath a solid body. As he dragged it out, the body it was beneath shifted.

Poe’s eyes blinked open very close to Finn’s.

“Er,” Finn said. “Good morning?”

Poe’s eyes remained unfocused, bleary with sleep. “Finn? What…”

Finn forced a laugh. “Guess I sleepwalked into your bed last night. Funny, huh? Let me give you some space.” He virtually toppled off the side trying to get out of Poe’s bunk as quickly as possible.

Poe just kept staring at him before he flopped onto his back, arm across his eyes. He groaned. “Too early for this.”

“I’ll be in the ‘fresher,” Finn said, and escaped before it could get any weirder.

-

It happened the next night, too. Finn half stumbled out of his bed, walked the scant distance to the other bed, where Poe was asleep on his stomach, and crawled inside. This time Poe latched onto him, like Finn was his stuffed loth cat, and Finn drifted to sleep with the scent of Poe’s hair filling his nose.

He made his exit in the morning before Poe woke up, or at least, he thought he did. Poe didn’t appear to be awake, at least, though Finn supposed he could be faking.

Finn ended up in Poe’s bed that night again, and then the next, and then Poe left on a mission so his bed remained empty.

Or, it did until Finn crawled into it halfway through the night. It smelled like Poe and Finn refused to think about why his drowsy brain apparently found Poe’s empty bunk superior to his own.

Finn continued to sleep in Poe’s bunk until General Organa asked him to go on a supply run with Chewbacca.

-

If Finn was completely honest, the next night he spent on base, with Poe, he knew what he was doing when he shuffled over to Poe’s bunk during the night. He rationalized it away as relief Poe was safe, mixed with a bit of loneliness, and didn’t allow himself to think about it more than that.

He woke sprawled on Poe’s chest, with Poe watching him, befuddled and fond all at once, through half-lidded eyes. Poe’s hand was on his ass. He wondered why that wasn’t more worrisome than it was.

“Sorry,” Finn mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up, and extricated himself.

“So you sleepwalk?” Poe asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “A lot?”

“No,” Finn said, and then changed his mind, remembering he had said he did the first time. Sleepwalking was a good excuse. He should go with that. It might have even been true, once. “Maybe?”

Poe was smiling a little. “It’s okay if you do. I mean, my bunk’s kinda small, but you’re always welcome to it.” His smile wavered and he glanced away, like he was embarrassed, before looking at Finn again. “I mean. If it helps. If it helps you. If it helps whatever’s going on with you. I guess if your body ends up here there must be a reason.”

“Nothing’s going on,” Finn insisted, pulling his pants on. He definitely didn’t prefer sharing Poe’s bed than sleeping in his own by himself because that would be weird. He was pretty sure it would be weird, anyway.

“Well,” Poe said, accompanied by a rustling sound, which Finn assumed meant he was getting up. He didn’t want to check because that would mean he had to look at Poe. “You can just admit you missed me, buddy.”

“You admit you missed me first.” Finn risked making eye contact; Poe was sitting on the edge of the bunk with the t-shirt he had slept in pulled off and lying in his lap, his hair messy.

He bit his lip. “Didn’t kick you out, did I?”

Finn wasn’t sure why that made heat pool in his belly, spreading upwards. He finished dressing, ignoring the shiver that ran through him when Poe passed behind him, brushing his hand over Finn’s shoulder.

-

Finn and Poe took the _Millennium Falcon_ with Chewie to answer a distress call from the people of a planet who were still technically neutral but who had given aid to the Rebellion during the war against the Empire. Finn knew that General Organa more than likely would have sent them anyway, because what was the point of the Resistance if they didn’t come to the aid of those in need? But he knew also that she was hoping it would sway them to their cause.

It… didn’t go great, and Finn added four more tallies to his count of times he had almost died. The list was growing alarmingly long.

Poe just thought it was hilarious he kept a list at all.

It was all right in the end, though, and they weren’t dead, so that was pretty good. The aliens offered them rooms to stay in afterwards, in gratitude for their assistance, but Poe had politely declined, stressing their need to return to the Resistance. Finn sort of wished he hadn’t; the bunks on the _Falcon_ were even smaller than the ones on base.

While Chewbacca remained in the cockpit, monitoring their journey through hyperspace, Poe retired to the crew quarters. Finn gazed after him, not sure why he felt so bereft.

They had only _almost_ died. They almost died all the time. No big deal. Poe was fine, and it wasn’t a big ship. It wasn’t like he was far.

Still. Finn lasted about five minutes before faking a yawn and saying goodnight to Chewie, so he could follow after Poe.

Poe was already lying down, his boots off, his skin a little damp like he had splashed water on his face. Finn hovered in the doorway until Poe looked over at him and shifted back towards the wall, his open sprawl an invitation. Finn hesitated only a second longer and then laid down, pressing his back to Poe’s front, as Poe molded against him.

They didn’t say anything, and Finn sighed in pleasure as they went to sleep.

-

It became a routine. When they were in the same space, on base and elsewhere, Finn went to sleep in his own bunk and at some point during the night, semi-consciously and sometimes a bit more conscious than that, he moved into Poe’s. Poe generally didn’t stir much, but he would curl into Finn or let Finn curl around him.

Finn got used to waking up with Poe’s hair in his face, with Poe’s knee wedged between his, with Poe lying heavy on top of him, with his arms stuck beneath Poe’s chest. It should have been awful and uncomfortable, and maybe it was kind of uncomfortable, but it was far from awful. In fact, Finn couldn’t remember ever feeling better waking up than he did squeezed in with Poe in a tiny bunk, their limbs tangled.

Except it was beginning to get very awkward, because Finn maybe liked it a little too much. Like, in the involuntary rushing of blood to interested parts of his anatomy kind of way.

It was always a struggle, forcing himself to move away when he felt so good, but knowing he had to because he wasn’t prepared for the embarrassment of Poe realizing it. He was pretty sure Poe had to know, anyway; he was pretty sure they were too closely wedged together for Poe to have never noticed, in spite of Finn’s best efforts. Poe never said anything, though, so Finn kept pretending it wasn’t happening.

He also might have been carefully not noticing that sometimes Poe seemed to be having a similar reaction. If Poe was doing him the kindness of ignoring embarrassing physical conditions, then Finn figured he could do the same.

_You’re an idiot,_ Finn heard in his head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Rose. Which was stupid, because Finn had never told her about any of this. Talk about embarrassing.

But somehow he knew she’d say, _You’re an idiot, Finn._

He probably was.

-

Finn’s list of times he had almost died grew a lot longer. He had started keeping a mental tally for Poe, too, at least for the times he knew about, and he found that list far more concerning than his own.

He didn’t tell Poe this. He knew Poe would brush it off and laugh. But Finn wished Poe could maybe be a little bit more careful every now and then. At least a little bit, and at least some of the time.

He still crept into Poe’s bunk, and Poe still let him. Sometimes Finn wondered what he would do if he couldn’t hold Poe, couldn’t be reassured that Poe was here with him, if he couldn’t be held by Poe in return. Sometimes it felt like the only time he was safe was at night in Poe’s bed, but that was kind of stupid so mostly Finn tried not to think about it.

It was just… Finn loved the moment he slipped quietly across the floor and climbed into bed with Poe, when Poe’s mostly sleep-limp and compliant body let Finn shift him how he needed, until they were snug in the small bunk, and Poe clung to him like a favored toy, or like a…

No, not like that, Finn told himself. Because they weren’t.

The voice that sounded like Rose was calling him an idiot again.

This particular night, Finn could tell by the way Poe sighed and grumbled softly, the way he rolled over when Finn slid in next to him, that Poe wasn’t totally asleep anymore. He moved almost too far, dangerously close to falling off that side, and shifted forward just slightly. He pulled Finn in, tucking him in against his chest, and Finn wanted to purr in contentment.

“You don’t always have to start out in your bed, you know, Finn,” Poe mumbled into the back of Finn’s neck, his arms tight around Finn. “I mean, if you don’t want to. Save some time. And the effort.”

Heat bloomed in Finn, spreading from Poe’s touch and from his words, too. Finn wanted to be embarrassed, wanted to be embarrassed that he was so obvious, but then he knew. Poe only said it because he wanted it, too, and that meant it was really, really okay.

“Okay,” he said, and felt Poe’s lips press a kiss to the nape of his neck.


End file.
